onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
We Might As Well Be Strangers
"We Might As Well Be Strangers" is the sixth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 28th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 26, 2004. After Dare Night resulted in new arrangements; a midnight meteor shower finds Lucas sharing a romantic night with Anna. Andy surprises Karen with a dinner and Keith cooks for Jules on their first date. Brooke finds herself forming a mutually beneficial relationship with Felix and Peyton sets out to find an opening act for her club. Synopsis It's the day after dare night and whilst Lucas makes up for his actions putting money back in the fountain that him and Anna took, Anna is busy setting off to school. Felix is less than impressed when she goes out in a small skirt, he tells her to get changed but she refuses and goes off to school. As she runs off, Brooke watches and assumes she is one of Felix's 'friends with benefits' but she is startled when Felix tells her Anna is his sister. Dan is at the physiotherapist where the therapist recognizes him from highschool basketball and asks about college ball. Dan is shown up and is furious that he asked. As he leaves, he asks Deb to come and watch a meteor shower with him at the beach house, but Deb doesn't know. Peyton goes to the CD shop to ask to put up an all ages night poster. The boy in the shop is rude to her and forces Peyton to only make a short stop and take a huge dislike to the boy. Meanwhile, Keith calls Jules and pretends to do a survey. Jules sees through his plan and as the two flirt, Keith asks her for dinner and they arrange for Keith to come round and cook for her. Lucas goes to see Whitey who is busy testing his eyes. He tells Whitey he doesn't understand why he isn't get the surgery, but Whitey tells him that his wife, Camilla, died in surgery so he doesn't want to have the surgery. Nathan tries to convince Haley to sing at the all ages night, but Haley is too scared to even consider it and refuses. After visiting Whitey, Lucas is sitting in science class and looking at the photos of him and Anna from dare night. As he does so, a student asks for Lucas to visit the principal, he is forced to leave the class confused. As he exits, Anna shouts for him as it was her who got him out of the class. She tells him that Felix is her brother and doesn't understand how he hasn't asked her about it yet. Lucas tells her he never gave Felix the photos but Anna also tells him she hasn't called because of the situation with Felix. They both agree that the night they spent together was more than just dare night. Andy finds Karen and asks her to watch the meteor shower with him. Karen is unsure as she doesn't want to distract herself or penalize her course but Andy persuades her it won't and gets her to go. Nathan gets a letter passed through the school and finds out he has got into High Flyers basketball camp. Brooke finds out her parents are selling stuff and they are considering a garage sale. Upset by the thought, Brooke doesn't know how to live without her money but Peyton assures her she will be fine. As she mourns the loss of her money, Brooke opens her book to a big picture of her and Lucas kissing. Even more furious, Brooke demands Felix to meet with her and they arrange a friends with benefits relationship, beginning immediately, in the highschool janitor's closet. Meanwhile, Lucas tells Nathan about Anna being Felix's sister and then asks what he is doing with High Flyers. Nathan tells him that it takes 3 months to do and that him and Haley can't afford to live off cafe costs so he is going to turn it down, Lucas tries to persuade him otherwise as it is a once in a lifetime opportunity. After talking to Nathan, Lucas goes to Whitey and tells him about Nathan's decision. Whitey says he doesn't care, doesn't care about anything except the woman he lost. Lucas disagrees as the picture of the team he has says a different story and he doesn't understand how much they need him. As Haley and Nathan meet up after school, Haley is more than determined to make Nathan go to High Flyers and plans to rent the apartment out and she will stay with Lucas, taking on extra shifts to earn extra money, but Nathan is still unimpressed. As they talk, they pass a garage sale, outside Brooke's house. A very uncomfortable Brooke is selling off a lot of things she doesn't want to sell. Mouth is also there and buys a photo frame with a picture of Brooke in. Nathan tells Brooke that money can't buy love and tries to cheer her up, but Brooke is still unconvinced. As the sale continues, Felix comes round but Brooke is unimpressed as she is supposed to arrange when they hook up. As she argues with Felix, Brooke sells a doll house that clearly means a lot to her, as the woman walks off with the house, a doll drops out which Brooke hugs and keeps to herself as a memory of what she has lost. Lucas and Anna meet at the rivercourt. Surprised, Lucas finds Anna is really good at basketball. The two play a game of H-O-G to get to know each other and they decide to watch the meteor shower together as Anna wins. Keith goes to Jules and impresses her with his cooking, as the two flirt, he forgets the food and burns it, so they agree to get a takeaway. Peyton and Haley are auditioning people for her all ages night. The performances are very poor and Peyton is unsure whether she can get a performer for the night. As she gives up hope, Nathan sends her an email attachment of Haley singing. Trying to stop it, claiming it is a virus, Haley is too late to slam the laptop down and Peyton begins to beg her to play. As she begs, Chris Keller , the boy from the CD shop, arrives and gets on stage and sings. Haley is amazed by the singer but Peyton is unimpressed due to his arrogance. Karen is impressed with the size of Andy's garden when they meet for the meteor shower. As Andy leads her, Karen is overwhelmed when she finds that he has set up a romantic dinner. Felix and Brooke are together and Felix checks she is alright with the friends with benefits situation and Brooke says she is due to her past relationship with Lucas and how she was treated. Realizing she is talking too much, Brooke makes her relationship with Felix just benefits, no friends, much to Felix's dislike. Lucas and Anna continue to get to know each other, but Lucas doesn't want to sneak around, Anna agrees. Keith tells Jules it was originally his idea to open a dealership but Dan used Deb's money to open the dealership first. Haley is mad at Nathan for sending Peyton the music, but Haley still decides to play. Nathan tells her that he didn't get into the camp, that it was an error in their system, the two go outside and watch the meteor shower as the rest of Tree Hill does, together like Lucas and Anna or apart like Brooke and Felix, who watch each other from a distantance as well as the meteor shower. As Dan and Deb watch the shower together, Dan puts his arm round Deb, but Deb realizes what he is doing and wants to go home. Anna promises to talk to Felix about Lucas as they pull up outside her house. As they kiss goodnight, Felix watches them in shock at his door. The following morning, after spending the night on the sofa, Dan makes breakfast for his wife, who slept in the bed. As Deb sees what he is doing, Deb decides to go home and tells him that he can start living here as he is getting better now, she says this as the phone rings and the doctor confirms the same news. Knowing Deb can't hear, Dan pretends the doctor delivered bad news and he will have to go home with her for a while longer. Lucas finds out that Nathan was rejected from High Glyers, but instantly knows he lied for Haley, he asks why and Nathan says it is because Haley deserves some of the glory he is used to playing basketball and he isn't bothered about giving up his future as after all, his future is now with Haley. Mouth gets Brooke's doll house back for her in an attempt to get her to like him. Dan finds out Nathan is not going to High Flyers and also that his plan to pay him into High Flyers to break up his marriage, didn't work. Karen tells Lucas about Andy as he receives a card from Whitey saying 'Thank you' and Whitey walks into the hospital for his surgery. Memorable Quotes :"Let me guess, one of your friends with benefits ho's didn't want to pay her deductible?" :"Gross! That's my sister!" :"Wait, you mean after they had you, your parents rolled the dice and kept breeding? That's risky!" ::- Brooke Davis and Felix Tagarro about Anna Tagarro :"Coach, how you feeling?" :"Oh, like a school girl in spring time" ::-Lucas Scott and Brian 'Whitey' Durham :"I never gave him the pictures" :"Why?" :"Because it wasn't just about dare night to me" :"Me neither" ::- Lucas Scott and Anna Tagarro :"Ok, you might not be rich, but you're still Brooke Davis, the most popular, least studious girl in school" :"Maybe so, but being poor and horny is no way to go through life, how am I supposed to have fun?" :"Boys won't care about the poor part, as long as you tell them about the horny part" :"To top it all off, if my parents go broke, I might actually have to study to get into college!" :"My god, the horror" :"I know, how the mighty have fallen" ::- Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis :"Ok, here's the deal. We are not dating, we are not going out, we are nothing. I am not your wife, your shrink, your mommy. There is no romance, no poetry, no PDA and no spooning. This is purely physical. If we have sex, it's gonna be safe sex. We're friends with benefits and in face, we don't even need to talk" ::- Brooke Davisto Felix Tagarro :"You know what they say Brooke, money can't buy love" :"Maybe so, but my mom sure had a good run renting it for a while" ::- Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis :"Try having your boyfriend hook up with your best friend and see if that's not tangled enough for you" ::- Brooke Davis to Felix Tagarro :"Look Anna, I like you and I think if we hang out, I'm just gonna like you more, but I don't wanna sneak around" ::- Lucas Scott :"It's One 'O'clock in the morning. I've been worried sick. Where have you been?" :"I'm sorry, I, I just..." :"You know the rules, after midnight you call" :"(laughs) I really hope I don't sound like that" ::- Lucas Scott to Karen Roe :"You know what it's like, to hit a game winning shot. The whole crowd loves you. Everybody treats you like a star. I get to feel that everytime I play. I mean, you know, you've felt it. Now it's Haley's turn, she's an incredible musician, Lucas, and she's ready to give it a shot" ::- Nathan Scott Voiceover :"Katherine Anne Porter once said: There seems to be a kind of order in the universe, in the movement of the stars, and the turning of the earth, the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, takes his own rights and feelings, mistaking the motives of others and his own" ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "Waiting For The Sun" - The Shore * "The Wind Blew All Around Me" - Mary Lou Lord * "Alive And Amplified" - The Mooney Suzuki * "Stay With Me Tonight" - Wonderlife * "Let Me Fall" - Bethany Joy Lenz * "Glad" - Tyler Hilton * "Suns And Stars" - Michael Meanwhile * "So Beautiful" - Pete Murray * "Mid-November" - Jonathan Rice This episode's title originated from the song We Might As Well Be Strangers, originally sung by Keane. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Felix Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Anna Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Emily 'Jules' Chambers Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Rick